A Forbidden Love Story
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: Her. She knows it's wrong to love him but she does anyway. She knows if anyone was to find out it would end her career. Him. He knowns loving her is wrong, that he could lose everything in doing so, but it doesn't stop him from pursuing their relationship. Read & find out how a student and teacher relationship evolves to something else. Full summary inside. Eventually Spoby ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note:**

**This story is nothing like my other story: Wanting What's Not Yours It's completely different.** Where as my other story Wanting What's Not Yours has sexual abuse in it. Where in the case of Toby is abusing Ella sexually, this story is nothing like that. Also I really do doubt the sexual sense if there even going to be any are going to be as graphic in this story as they were in my other Ella and Toby story. Anyway this will be a love story between Ella and Toby which will occur between both characters free will! So in other word its like the complete opposite of my other story and if you haven't read my other story Wanting What's Not Yours go and read it! Anyway read and enjoy.

**Main Characters:**

Ella, Toby, Spencer, Zack, Emily and Jenna.

**Summary:**

Her. She knows it is wrong to love him the way she does but she does anyway. She knows if anyone was to find out it would mean the end to her career. That she would probably lose her family in the process, but this doesn't change her feelings towards him nor her actions. If anything it strengthens them. Him. He knows loving her is wrong. That he could also lose everything, his friends, his social life. That if anyone was to find out he would lose her forever. However they both continue to pursue the forbidden relationship. Will there love story conquer all or will it crash down and burn like all other student and teacher relationships known to man? Will their relationship survive or is it destined for tragedy?... Eventually Spoby.

Read and find out.

* * *

Ella's POV:

_I hold the divorce papers in my hands. I never thought this would become of my nineteen years of marriage. That it would come to this. That it would ever end, all because of an affair between my husband of nineteen years and his student aged 24. Of all people I wouldn't think he would have been that type but I guess I was wrong. Ever since I found that out my marriage went down In shambles, I remember that day all to clearly. That letter I got stating that my husband was a cheat and to make it worse Aira knew._

_I watch him as he packs his things and I feel a sense of relief wash over me. That I'm finally free, I don't have to feel this pain of knowing I can no longer save this marriage. The evidence is right here in ink that I couldn't save this marriage. You know what's funny, I can remember the day all too well. All to clearly. When I asked Byron for a divorce._

Ella walks into her and Byron's room and begins to pace up and down room before hulting to a pause.

"Byron"

Byron looks up to look at his wife "Yes Ella"

"I-I can't do this anymore"

"What do you mean Ella?"

"I mean us. I can't do us anymore"

Byron gets up in a panic before making his way in front of Ella.

"Come on Ella. I know you don't mean that. We can still work this out. We can work us out! Don't let Meredith ruin us!"

"Meredith didn't ruin us Byron, yes she may have played a big part in this but she didn't ruin us. You did. We did and I'm not strong enough to continue this anymore Byron. I just can't and to make things worse I'm going to have to see her everyday at work now Byron. Now that she will be working at rosewood high!"

"Ella we can move we don't have to stay here anymore"

"Byron moving wont change anything, we would be just carrying the problem with us don't you see that"

"Ella please" Ella shakes her head in refusal.

Ella sighs. "Byron. I want a divorce"

_It may have seen like the cowardly thing to do but I don't regret it. I can't stay with someone I don't believe even loves me anymore, that I don't even think I love anymore. I watch him as he reaches the door and I feel my heart stop. This is it, once he leaves this house it will become real. That he is now officially no longer mine, that he will no longer be my husband. I will no longer officially be Ella Montgomery but Ella Jane __Ross, I will have my maiden name again. It just sounds weird. After all this years of being known as Ella Montgomery to then go back to being known as 'Ella Jane Ross'. Now that would be interesting asking my students to call me Miss Ross. I'll probably leave it as it is, letting them call me Mrs. Montgomery, the only problem in this is that it will be a constant reminder of him._

Byron turns to face Ella "I guess this is it"

Ella gives a small smile "I guess so"

"What it's worth Ella. I wouldn't have wanted to spend those nineteen years that we've have with anyone else but you" Byron leans in to place a small kiss on Ella's cheek.

"Goodbye Byron"

"GoodBye Ella"

Ella shuts the door behind her with a sigh. Letting a few tears fall before sliding down the front door. After a few minutes of Ella baking in her sorrow she gets up to get ready to make her to Rosswood high. By the time she walks into the school, most students had left. Ella then makes her way to her classroom to collect the essay paper she ask the sub teacher to collect. Ella entered the classroom to find a figure at the far end of the room.

"Toby"

Toby looks up from his book "Mrs. Montgomery. Hmmm, I didn't think anyone would come back into this room. I didn't no you would be coming in today. You know cuz you weren't in when we had our lesson. I'll just go"

Ella looks at Toby curiously "No it's fine, you can stay. I just needed to pick up the essays and grade them if you don't mind me being in the room"

"Yea that's OK, I'm leaving now anyway"

Ella placed her bag on her desk and began to watching Toby's movements as he began to pack his things away and make his way to the door.

_I can tell something Is wrong that there something he is hiding away from me. There must be a reason why he is here. That instead of going home like the rest of my students he is here. That is stead of being with Emily or any of his other new found friends he is here in my classroom. The teacher in me as well as the mother would not allow me to let him leave without getting to the bottom of this. So I grasp his hand before he can make it to the door to leave my classroom. I have no Idea what possessed me to do such. _

"Toby is there something wrong. You know at home or anything"

"What. No! Of course not!"

_I see the sense of fear flash over his eyes when I ask this question. I look at his body language and I see him look for an escape route so I strengthen my hold on his arm to prevent him trying to escape. I just know somethings wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it takes. He is my student and I have a duty of care to him._

"OK, If everything at home is alright then you won't mind answering a few questions, if thats OK?" Ella began before guiding him to an empty desk to sit down before sitting at another empty desk facing him.

"Hmmm OK sure, I have nothing to hide" Toby begins to shift around.

Ella nods sceptically.

"Right. So why are you here after school hours?"

"Well. This classroom is quiet and away from Jenna" Toby whispers the last part about Jenna.

"Sorry what was that Toby. The last part"

"Nothing. Look Mrs. Montgomery I'm fine I swear, there's no need for you to be curious about me or worried. I'm fine. Well I should go now. Since you have to grade papers and stuff"

_I examine his body language once again and I can't help but tell he really doesn't want to go home._

"You can stay. You don't have to leave. I'll just be grading paper so the classroom will still be quite" Toby begins to raise up from the chair and Ella follows.

"Stay. I insist"

Toby gives a small smile "OK, I'll stay since you're insisting I should" Ella nods, making her way to her desk to sit down and grade the essays. While Toby goes to sit in the corner again sitting on the window seal.

Toby goes back to reading his book. However a few minutes later he looks up from his book looking at Ella whose concentration was in the essays she was grading.

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Yes Toby"

"Thank You"

Ella smile "You're welcome. Oh and Toby you're always welcome here at anytime. Plus I am here for you if you need anything at all or if you do need to tell me anything. I'm here don't forget that"

Toby smiles and nods in response. "I won't"

"Good" Both Ella and Toby go back to doing as they were before.

* * *

What do you think for a first chapter ?

Review ! Favourite and Follow.

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's POV:

Toby walks into his and Jenna's home and begins to make his way to his room.

"You know I can hear you right, no matter how much you try and conceal your steps from me. I'll always be able to hear you Toby"

"What do you want Jenna?"

"My parents are gone until the weekend so we have the house to our self" Jenna walks towards Toby and begins to caress the back of his neck.

Toby pull away from her lingering touch. "So"

"Come on Toby don't be like that"

"Like what Jenna"

Jenna reaches for Tobys arm and begins to place it on her body. "You what that mean Toby, if my parents are gone we can do what we like" Jenna pushes her body into Toby's then places light kisses on his neck.

_Why must she be so persistent. Doesn't she understand that this is wrong! That we can't keep doing this anymore. Yet she keep trying to get me to do this with her, to give in. I try so hard to resist her but she make it so hard. So difficult._

Toby turns his head and leans away from Jenna's kisses "Jenna. Stop"

Jenna turns Tobys head so that it was facing hers then leans in to place a kiss on Tobys lips. Running her tongue along his lips begging for access.

_I give into her kiss no matter how much I try not to and I hate myself for it. This is sick. Jenna may not be related to me by blood but she is still my sister and this is wrong no matter how much she tries to tell me otherwise._

Toby forcefully pushes Jenna off. "I said stop!"

Jenna stumbles back "What the hell Toby!"

"This needs to stop. This thing going on between us needs to stop. This is so wrong in many ways"

"Why Toby. Why is it wrong. We both find pleasure from what we do, so why is it wrong?"

"You're my sister Jenna"

"Where not even related Toby"

"That doesn't matter Jenna. Are parents are married so that makes you my sister"

"Why are you acting like this Toby. Is it because of Emily? Ever since you started talking to her you started having doubts about us"

"There is no 'us' Jenna. You need to get that through to your head, and the sooner you do that the better" Toby begins to make his way to the front door.

"Toby. Toby! You can ignore me all you want, I know you will come back to me, you always do. You can't deny us Toby!"

Toby slams the door behind him and begins to power walk down the street.

_I try to ignore her comment but she probably right. I'll probably end up going back to her... You no what. No, I won't let it get to that. I won't let her get to me and bring me back into are sick love affair. I'll just avoid her as much as possible, I'll just always come home late or something or stay at a friends house. Well I doubt I could stay at a friends house, the only true friend I have right now is Emily, and maybe her friends. I doubt Em's mum will even consider me staying at there house from time to time and I doubt any of her friends even trust me enough to let me stay at there house. They probably just tolerate me because of Emily and maybe Spencer. Spencer is beginning to warm up to me which is really good I guess. Well since staying at someones house is out of the question I'll just have to stay at school for as long as possible. Plus Mrs. Montgomery basically said I can be there when even I feel the need to just get away or anything along them lines. She even offered a ear if I needed to tell her anything. I wonder how she would even react to my little sick incest love affair. Not that Jenna classes it as such especially it being incest. _

Toby bumps into someone and is knock out of his thoughts due to the collision.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"It's OK. Really it is"

Toby bends down to pick up the persons fallen belongs.

"Really. I'm truly sorry"

"Like I previously said it's OK"

Toby looks into the the eyes of the fallen objects owner.

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Toby"

Both stand up and Toby hands over Ella's folders that fell on the floor.

"Do you mind if I ask where you where going in such a hurry?"

"No where I just needed to get away you know"

"Get away from where?"

"Home"

_How could I be so stupid. Why would I tell her that? Shit. Why does she do that, how does she even do that. How does she make me feel compelled to just tell her everything._

"Toby you keep telling me everything is OK at home but you're clearly portraying otherwise"

Toby sighs "Mrs. Montgomery-"

"I know it's nothing"

Toby gives a small smile "It's just Jenna. We got into a fight and I just need to cool off"

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Yeah. Something like that" Ella nods in response

"Well I should you know, go inside"

"Yea well, I'll see you at school"

"Just remember Toby-"

"I know If there's anything I can come to you" Ella nod is response and begins to make her way into her home.

_How I made it outside the Montgomery's house I'll never know._

Toby continues to walk down the street. He then looks at his phone "7 o'clock... I really need to talk to someone"

Toby sends a message to Emily.

'I'm outside your house. Could you come outside so we can talk'-Toby

'Yea. i'll be out in a sec'- Emily

Emily comes out and sits on her porch and Toby comes to sit along side her.

"So what's up?"

"Jenna"

"She's coming on to you again"

"She becoming more persistent everytime I refuse her"

"What did she do this time"

"I don't really want to get into it"

"OK. Well your going to have to tell someone other than me if she doesn't stop"

"What! Are you crazy! This is Jenna where talking about"

"Toby you can't let her keep taking advantage of you"

"I already told you Emily, if I tell anyone she will flip it around and say it was me who forced myself onto her"

"There has to be someone you can tell who won't judge you"

"Maybe there is but I need to make sure I can trust her, but until then you tell no one Emily, this continues to stay between us. Alright"

"Alright"

_Maybe I just might take Mrs. Montgomery up on her offer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** For any confusion. This is a Ella and Toby story however will have a Spencer and Toby ending. So spencer and Toby will end up together in further chapters. Which you'll have to read to see why this happens. I hope this answered your question.

* * *

Toby POV:

_For the past few weeks I've been spending my time in Mrs. Montgomery's classroom and once again here I am for another lunch break, hiding away from Jenna. I watch as Mrs. Montgomery goes through some papers and I can't help but notice that she seems unfocused as if her mind is somewhere else. I've been watching and analysing her every move when she is not looking at me since I've been spending my time here. Yea it maybe a little creepy but hey she is good to look at. Plus it's not like I have anything else to do when I am in here avoiding Jenna as much as possible. Unfortunately I can tell this is beginning to frustrate Jenna, just yesterday she decided to have me find her in my bed half naked, just in her bra and panties. The temptation was hard to resist but once again I just left the house. Unfortunately when I got back she was still on my bed, but thankfully she had fallen asleep so I went to sleep downstairs in the livingroom._

_The more I spend my time here in this classroom the more I begin to notice her traits like how when she is nervous she begins to play with her the hems of her top or just plays with her fingers. Now why I know this, because I remember when I was in the class and the principle came to talk to her and her whole body language just screamed nerves, why she was nervous i'll never know. I also notice that she likes to stay after school a lot, maybe it allows her to escape from the rest of the world, from her family the way it does for me. Or Maybe It just allows her to forget everything. I also notice that she cringes, almost flinch when anyone calls her Mrs. Montgomery. I want to know why she does that, what is it about the name that now disgusts her?_

Ella's POV:

_It's been a few weeks since I let Toby spend most of his time in my classroom, not that I He does provide me good company. Plus to make things better, him being here means I have to be here more than necessary meaning I don't have to be home as much. It's just a reminder of Byron and of what used to be, and I really don't need that right now. So I'm thankful he is here._

"Mrs. Montgomery" _I see her cringe at this once again._

"Why do you do that?" Toby begins to walk towards Ella and leans on the edge of the desk facing her.

"Do what?"

"React the way you do when I call your name or when any student does"

Ella gives a small smile. "I don't know what you talking about"

_Surely I don't let how I feel about people calling me by that name through my body language. Do I? No it must be only because he is around me a lot now he notices._

Toby POV:

_I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she smiles. Come on Toby focus, I need to find out what it is she is hiding away. She helping me by letting me be here so I might as well help her. _

"Now Mrs. Montgomery I spend all my time in this classroom. My breaks, my lunch breaks, my free periods, hell I'm even here after school and most of the time you are here so in this time I have been able to analyse you a lot.

"Yea I know, you don't really do it discreetly" Ella laughs and Toby smiles and laughs with her.

"And here I thought I was. Well I've notice a lot of stuff"

Toby sits on Ella's desk.

"Now are you going to tell me. Or?"

Ella stands up and stands in front of Toby.

"There's nothing to tell Toby"

Toby gets up to stand about 2 inches from Ella.

"Now Mrs... Montgomery, I have a whole year to find out what it is you do know that right?"

Toby leans into Mrs. Montgomery so that his lips where just a few inches away from ear before whispering into her ear causing her to hold her breath and shiver.

"I will find out. Even if it means I have to be with you. Every. Second, of the day" Toby leans back and reaches up removes the fallen hair locks that fell into Ella's face placing it behind her ear. Before beginning to go and collect his bag and books at the far end of the room.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Montgomery" with that Toby leaves the classroom leaving a shocked but humoured Ella behind with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna's POV:

_Ever since_ _Emily f__ound out about me and Toby he has become distant doesn't he understand what we do is none of her business, it's not it's not like where actually siblings. Ever since I met those girls, Alison and her little cheerleaders, they have rewind my life! They took my sight and blamed it on Toby, now Emily has taken the one happiness that I have just because it doesn't seem right to her. There so selfish as if the whole world revolves around them, well news flash it doesn't! They would never be able to understand what I feel, they wouldn't even be able to last a day being blind let alone there whole life. So why can't she just leave me and Toby alone._

_I begin to walk down the corridor of our school in looks for Toby. I need him to stop avoiding me. I need him. He is the only person who see me for I am and not this blind girl who is no longer able to do what everyone else can. He see that I'm just as able as everyone else, that I'm just like everyone else. I here Caleb talking to someone I'm assuming Hannah, so I make my way over to them._

"Caleb, it's Caleb right"

"Yea"

"What do you want Jenna"

_I guess I assumed right. just my luck for Hannah to be here._

"Hello Hannah, not to be rude but I do believe I was talking to Caleb and not you"

"Just because your blind does not mean I will not-"

"Hannah please" Caleb looks at Hannah pleadingly asking her to calm down and Hannah sighs nodding in agreement.

"Go on Jenna"

"Do you know where Toby is?"

"Hmmm yea I saw him in Mrs. Montgomery's room, I think he said he was collecting work or something"

"Thank you"

_I begin to walk away and I hear Hannah ask why he told me were Toby was and I hear him reply because I'm his sister. After that I kind of tune them out, It's none of Hannah's business nor right to decide whether she can tell me of Toby's whereabouts or not. I begin to make my way towards Mrs. Montgomery's hoping to find Toby so I can make sure we can start were we left off. _

_I enter Mrs. Montgomery's room and I'm sure I can smell Toby's scent all over the room so he should still be here or just recently gone which I hope he hasn't._

Toby and Ella's POV:

_I hear my classroom door open and I see Jenna Marshall enter my classroom and I can't help but look at Toby. He makes eye contact with me then he looks at Jenna what seems to be like a small hint of fear and spite, but why? Isn't she his sister?_

"Hi Jenna, is there anything I can do for you?" Ella stands up from her desk and makes her way around it to stand a few feet opposite Jenna.

"yea there is, I'm looking for Toby. I was told he was here"

Ella once again looks at Toby and Toby shakes his head In refuse as a sign not to tell Jenna where he is, that she shouldn't tell her he is in the room. Ella looks at Toby with confusion written over her face so Toby gets up from where he is far in the end of the class room and slowly makes his way to stand behind Ella. As Toby makes his way towards Ella, Jenna's eyes follow his every move knowing that he is there.

Toby Pulls Ella towards his body just leaving a few inches between them. Toby reaches up to her brown locks, moving them aside before whispering into her ear.

"Tell her I'm not here" causing her to involuntary shiver and to breath in a sharp intake of air.

_I feel and see her reaction to me being this close to her and I can't help but smirk at this. I watch as her chest raises and fall and I see how it slightly begins to quicken when I run my hand through her chestnut curls. I can't help but let my hands linger longer than needed. Her hair is so soft it's just hard to not let my fingertips linge in her locks especially as her smells of vanilla and wild berries. She so close and I can't help but want to be closer._

"I'm sorry Jenna but he is not here he just left"

_I can't help myself and I close the gap between us so that her back was against my chest, so that her whole body was pushed up against mine and I rap my arms around her body, it's like I no longer have control of my body, it's like it's acting on it own accord. She intrigues me, I can't help but be near her nor fight the urge to touch her.__I feel her body tense at how inappropriately close we are and only then I begin to realize what I've done. What the hell is wrong with me! what i'm I doing! I feel her body begin to internally panic at how close we are. So I begin to slowly run my hands up and down her arms to try and aim to calm her down and thankfully it does. _

"Well do you mind if I wait until he comes back?"

Ella looks to Toby questioningly and Toby shakes his head in refusal.

"I don't think waiting for him would be beneficial as he only came to pick up extra work, he might probably be in the library doing it at this very moment, you might want to check there to see if Toby there"

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Montgomery" Jenna looks in Toby's direction before reluctantly leaving shutting the door behind her.

Ella turns around in Toby's arms so that she was face to face with him.

"Would you like to tell me why you just got me to lie to your sister?"

_I can't help but let eyes wander over the top part of her body, her neck that is just screaming for me to mark. My gaze falls and I couldn't help but look at her cleavage that just seems to taunt me, scream at me to touch them to rip of her white top just so that they were exposed so that I could-_

"Toby?" Ella looks at Toby skeptically

_I can't help but notice that he seems to be distracted, but about what exactly?! Curious I follow where is gaze is. I can't help a small laugh escape my, Is he seriously not even discreetly looking at my cleavage? I feel a smirk appear on my face despite the wrongness of this situation. I reach up to my hand to lift his face up to remove his gaze away from where he wants it most. He looks at me and gives me a shy smile which morphed into a sexy smirk and I can't help but notice how sexy it made him look. Wait what the hell I'm I thinking!_

Ella pushes herself away from Toby leaving a few inches between them.

"Right. Hmm, so why did get me to lie to Jenna again"

Toby gives a small laugh "Well I didn't tell you why so there would be no need for me to tell you again" Toby walks around Ella and Ella follows his every move with her gaze before he stops behind her so that he was just as close to her as he was a few seconds ago.

"But since you seem to want to know there was no reason"

Ella once again turns back around so she was once again facing Toby.

_I move away from him and some how I find myself back to square one, back in the predicament that I was in a few seconds ago._

Ella looks at Toby skeptically "There was no reason, no reason at all" Ella emphasizes the last part.

Toby leans into Ella before sensually whispers into her ear once again causing her to shiver. "Well Mrs. Montgomery as soon as your read to tell me what I want to know I will tell you what you want to know"

Toby pulls away from her. "Well I guess I should go and find her before she does something stupid"

and begins to walk towards the classroom door, opening it. "I'll see you later Mrs. Montgomery"

Ella shakes her head "Goodbye Toby"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and i'll like to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Years (I'm just gonna say that now just in case I don't upload before then or after).

Review. Favorite. Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toby's POV:**

Toby walks into the cafeteria and sits besides Emily.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Toby"

"Thanks for meeting me, I know you had plans with the girls"

"It's cool. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well remember when I told you there was a person who I thought I could trust. How I may be able to tell about the Jenna situation if I believe that I trust them enough"

"Yea, why"

"Well I think I have grown some sort of feelings for them"

"OK, well is this a bad thing or-"

"It's a very bad thing Emily"

"OK. Why?"

"I just can't be with her, it's impossible for me to be with her"

"But why Toby, why can't you be with her?"

"It's a long story that I'm not really willing to explain"

_Well it's not that long really. I like my teacher and I want to date her and do a lot of other things to her. See not hard to explain at all just long and complicated._

"Is she dating another guy"

"Yea you could say that"

_She might as well be dating another guy, she just as off limits as someone who is dating someone else. Damn, why do I always have to go for people I either can't have or I shouldn't be with?! What draws me to people like her, like Jenna. Well to be fair Ella is nothing like Jenna. She not controlling, not self centered and doesn't try and promote incest. Well to be fair technically what me and Jenna did wasn't really incest._

"Do you really like her?"

"Yea"

"And do you think you would be beneficial to her. That your a better fit for her or she deserves better and your it?"

"Yes!"

_I see how she smiles every time I enter a room or how if she is sad I can help her forget what ever she is sad about. How I make her happy._

"Then go for her"

"Wait. What. Weren't you listening! I can't go for her"

"Look Toby, you clearly like this girl so just go for her"

"I don't Know Em, I don't think that would be wise, plus what if she rejects me?"

"Well you won't know if she will reject you until to try and ask her out. You don't want to be always thinking 'What if' Toby"

Toby nods in agreement. "Your right"

"Of course I am" Emily gives a sly smirk

"Well I'm going to go and take your advise now so I should go... Thanks Em"

"Your welcome Toby"

* * *

**Ella's Classroom**

**Ella's and Toby's POV:**

"Ella"

_God I really don't need this right now._

"Yes Mr. Fitz" Ella answers with her back facing towards him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Aria"

Ella rolls her eyes at this.

"OK, well unless it is school related I really don't want to do this right now"

"Well its not school related but I do think we should speak now"

"And whys that Ezra?" Ella turns to face him.

"Well when Aria came to my apartment last night"

"Wait. What! She came to your apartment as in yesterday, as in yesterday night?"

"Hmmm..."

Ella begins to walk toward Ezra so that she was a few inches between them.

"Ezra... Was. Aria. At. Your apartment. Last night?"

"Yes"

Ella let out a frustrated cry. "God I hate you so much. You know my now lying daughter told me she was going to Hannah's house. She even got Hannah to confirm it to me, to convince me to allow her to stay there after the stunt she threaten to pulled with her dad"

"Ella-"

"Don't Ella me Ezra! You know I used to think you where a good teacher. But I guess appearances are deceiving because now look, you are dating a student who happens to be my daughter! YOU have her lying to me, YOU have her threatening her dad and YOU have her getting her friends to lie for you. And you seem to be OK with that, no you must be OK with that because you are still dating my daughter arent you"

"Ella, please you must understand Aria really needed to see me so I could give her the comfort she craved"

Ella looks at Ezra in disgust

"What I mean by that is she was upset, she just wanted to talk-"

"I can't believe you had my daughter in your apartment doing God knows what with her!"

"Ella, I swear we didn't do anything"

"And how am I supposed to believe anything you say, how I'm I suppose to believe you haven't done anything with her at all, with MY baby... Look Ezra, I really don't need this right now. Look don't expect to see Aria for a while because I will, no I am banding her from seeing you until I say other wise. And if I were you I would respect my decision because what you too have to understand is if I have to take drastic measures to ensure you too never see each other again I will. Is this clear?"

"And what type of measures would that be?"

"Ezra what your doing is illegal. You do know that right? When you began your little affair with my daughter she was a minor. Do I need to explain any further?"

"No"

"Good"

Ezra begins to leave the classroom.

"Ezra"

Ezra sighs turning around "Yes Ella"

"Aria doesn't need to know about our little conversation OK"

Ezra nods in response then leaves Ella's classroom.

Ella sighs in frustration running her hands through her hair when she hears the door to her classroom close.

A few seconds later the door reopened.

"Ezra please I already said-"

"Mrs. Montgomery?"

Ella looks up from her hands.

"Toby. I'm sorry it's just-"

"Mrs. Montgomery are you OK?"

"Yeah i'm fine"

_I look at her and I can tell she is struggling to breath. I see her eyes glass over with un-shedded tears and I feel a pain in my heart. I see her turn away from me and I am almost certain those un-shedded tears were now falling._

Toby walks towards Ella standing in behind her so her back was facing him.

"Mrs. Montgomery I know your not OK" Toby begins to rub the sides of Ella's arms.

Ella shakes her head. "Please. Don't do that Toby"

Toby turns Ella around so that she was now facing him pulling her so she was now pressed against his body pulling her into his embrace. Ella rests her head against Tobys chest as she gripped onto his top as she cried into his shoulder. Once she had calmed down Ella removed from Toby's embraced and Toby wipes her tears.

"Ella please tell me what's wrong"

Ella refuses to answer to Toby guides her to her desk to sit down on her chair, kneeling down in front of her.

"Mrs. Montgomery?"

"You know I don't remember the last time everything was OK. I've just divorced my husband, my daughter is dating her teacher and lied to m- Oh my gosh"

Ella's breathing began to quicken.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I told you that. Oh my gosh-"

"Mrs. Montgomery"

"Toby you can't tell anyone! Because if you do... Oh my gosh Aria"

"Mrs. Montgomery!" Toby grasps onto Ella's face guiding it towards his so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"It's OK. I already knew, about Aria and Mr Fitz, I already knew. So calm down OK"

Ella slowly nods in response.

"You OK now?"

Ella nods.

"Good" Toby removes the hair that had fallen into Ella's face to the side, looking deep into her eyes.

_I watch his as he moves closer towards me. I know he's going to kiss me but I don't do anything to stop him, I just need to forget about everything. Forget that Toby who is my student is trying to kiss me and to make it worse I'm letting him. That I have recently broken my marriage of nineteen years, that Aria is dating her teacher. I just need to forget everything and maybe this will allow me to, so I wait for his lips to touch mine._  
_I feel his lips against mine and I feel his tongue run against my lip asking for access that I grant. I moan against his lips as he deepens the kiss, running his hands through the roots of my hair pulling me closer to him so that I was standing up press against his body. Placing my hands on his abs. Gosh he tastes so good. His body feels so good, so good against mine. Wrapping his arms around my waist turning me around so I was now pressed against my desk and at this I run my fingers up his chest until my hands made it's way around the back of his neck, gripping onto his dark locks as I deepen the kiss. I hear him growl at this in response setting my whole body on fire, God I haven't felt this good in such a long time. He begins to lift me up onto my desk and begin to run his hands down the side of my body as he begins to kiss down my neck and to my disappointment this was like a smack to reality. Like that small act broke whatever trance_ _I was in...__ What I'm I doing!_

"Toby... Toby, I need you to stop. Toby! Please stop!"

Toby instantly moves away from Ella and Ella begins to collect her things.

"Mrs. Montgomery"

_I can see she is panicking from are little forbidden lust filled passionate kiss. This wasn't my purpose, to get her like this, almost to the point where she is almost having a panic attack. If anything I was tying to prevent this._

Ella is pulled to a halt by Toby gasping onto her arms stopping her.

"Mrs. Mon- Ella"

Ella turns around in shock to the sound of her name being called.

"No! No this cannot be happening, this is wrong. What just happened is wrong. You calling me Ella is wrong! That, this (Ella indicates the both of them) should have not happened. Should have never happened" Ella says as tears of self loath begin to make there way down her face.

With that Ella detached her wrist from Toby's grasp leaving the room for Toby to think and decide whether he made the right decision, whether his actions were worth it or not.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW! I will make me feel better. Also I just thought I should say I'm going to start writing a story which is similar to Wanting What's Not Yours (My other Ella and Toby story) however this story will be a spoby version. It will be called Twisted Love so what out for that.

(By the way I'm not actually sure when I will actually be uploading Twisted Love so yea it could be next week or next month etc. But I just wanted to let you guys know it is coming and should be uploaded sometime soon)


End file.
